The Two Misses
by amateurauthor101
Summary: A one-shot about two twin wandering hobbit lasses traveling to the Shire and happen across the Company. A special thank- you to ACreativeHobbit for being a spectacular beta!


_Roads go ever ever on,_

_Over rock and under tree,_

Bilbo perked up at the sound of joyful singing. It was distant, but the song was of the Shire. The dwarves also 'perked up', but for a different reason. Who would be traveling this far into the Wilds?

_By caves where never sun has shone,_

_By streams that never find the sea;_

The singing was closer now and they could tell it was more than one singer, though barely. They were so alike in voice the only parts they sounded different is when they split into harmony. The singers were evidently female and, their voices were quite lovely.

_Over snow by winter sown,_

_And through the merry flowers of June,_

Bilbo was now pacing through camp. Not allowed to go to his kinfolk, but wanting to see hobbits after his time with the dwarves. Thorin watched the hobbit with almost amusement, but also with wariness. They didn't know these hobbits or their intentions.

_Over grass and over stone,_

_And under mountains of the moon._

The singing was so close it was strange that the dwarves hadn't spotted the hobbit lasses yet. They subtly drew their weapons and took up fighting stances around their 'camp'. The singing had begun just as they had started, and now the tasks had been abandoned.

The singing remained close, but just started to drift away when they begun the second verse.

_Roads go ever ever on_

_Under cloud and under star,_

_Yet feet that wandering have gone_

_Turn at last to home afar._

_Eyes that fire and sword have seen_

_And horror in the halls of stone_

_Look at last on meadows green_

_And trees and hills they long have known._

The song repeated and Bilbo developed a determined gleam in his eye. Before the dwarves knew what he was doing Bilbo started singing, loud and sure, while the hobbit lasses sang the last verse. It was an echo, the dwarves realized, like a cannon. Thorin stalked toward the singing hobbit, intent on silencing him.

Before he could, however, twin hobbit lasses pushed out of the overgrowth with large smiles on their faces. Bilbo rushed forward and bowed a little to each of them. Giggling, they curtsied back.

"Thank you for answering. We saw you a little ways off and… well… when we saw you were a hobbit..." One of the hobbit girls blushed and shrugged. Bilbo nodded in answer.

"Tis no problem, Miss." The twin hobbit lasses giggled again and linked arms with Bilbo. He led them back to camp where the dwarves hurried to put away their weapons and appear non- threatening.

"Miss, and Miss, these are my companions. Dwarves, all of them." They giggled and greeted each dwarf.

"Hello, Master dwarf." They said to one to each of the dwarves. Why didn't they ask or give names?

"And this is a Man." They giggled as one and greeted the Man.

"Hello Mr. Man." Gandalf didn't seem worried or surprised at the lack of names exchanged.

"Good evening, Miss Hobbit. Would you like our Mr. Hobbit here to escort you to the river to refill your water skins?" They nodded with slight smiles on their faces and Bilbo steered them away from camp toward the rushing water. Once they were out of sight Gandalf turned to the confused dwarves.

"By the looks on your faces I would assume you do not know what Bilbo is doing?" They each shook their heads with a slightly sheepish expression on their faces.

"Since hobbits tend to never leave their homes it was prudent to develop a grouping mechanism, so to speak. They sing a particular song when they spy another hobbit and if the hobbit listening has food enough to spare for a night they echo." There was silence.

"Hobbits are nothing if not suspicious. They do not give out names, destinations, status, or anything personal. They simply share a meal with a fellow hobbit, enjoy in conversation, then wander on their way. This close to the Shire it was bound to happen sooner or later. The Shire _is_ the largest hobbit country this side of Middle- Earth." Gandalf continued. The dwarves were stunned into silence. There were more hobbits wandering around? They had different countries? There were more hobbits wandering around? Before they would recover and ask these question Bilbo returned with the two hobbit lasses chatting like old friends.

"We would love to cook for you all. It is our pleasure since you offered us a place around your fire." One of the hobbit girls stated with a cheeky smile. all objections of the dwarves were ignored as the hobbit lasses went about building a cook fire and starting on a warm dinner.

"How is the Shire? We've heard it's rolling green hills are so thick with grass it feels like walking on cotton." Before Bilbo had a chance to answer the other sister spoke up with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What about the streams? We've heard there are over a thousand small streams and no big rivers all the way through the Shire." Bilbo started on a response, but the other sister piped up while stirring the pot.

"What about the market? We've heard the amount of food and harvest is enough for every hobbit for days on end." Gandalf watched the scene of a stuttering Bilbo with growing amusement.

"What about the houses? We've heard that the houses are small and in the ground." The girls gave dreamy, if not wistful sighs, in sync and fell silent looking expectantly at Bilbo.

"It is all true." He said with pride while puffing out his chest slightly. The girls were quite taken with Bilbo, the dwarves noticed. Was he handsome in hobbit standards?

"The hills are grassy and the streams are plentiful. Gardens blossom through the entire Shire with flowers of brilliant pinks, purples, and blues." The girls listened, captivated, by the story this hobbit wove. The dwarves, for the meantime, were content to observe.

"The only big river is on the _outside_ of the Shire and is easily avoided. There is a ferry if you must cross it, though. Shire-folk are courteous and cautious and will welcome you with open arms. The market is always busy and always looking for new additions." He said with a wink at one of the hobbit lasses. Who was this Bilbo? He was usually so shy! Never wanting to talk and yet with these two strangers he was talking and laughing and _winking_.

"Where did you come from before, if you don't mind us asking?" Glóin asked. The hobbit lasses exchanged guarded glances before shrugging as one.

"All over, really." They turned their gaze back to Bilbo to find him glaring disapprovingly at Glóin. His gaze switched back to the girls and turned friendly.

"Just the other day I say a hobbit hole come up for sale. It's not often that happens, so it may just be fate that you are traveling to my homeland." The girls became wide eyed and exchanged ecstatic looks.

"What's it like?" They asked as one and scooted closer to Bilbo. He laughed and leaned in conspiratorially. The dwarves almost laughed at Gloin's affronted expression, but settled for large grins as the dwarf grumbled in their mother tongue. Bilbo described the hobbit hole with alarming detail and he admitted that he had been in several times before as a prospective buyer.

"Are there any… slave traders?" The more shy hobbit lass asked quietly when Bilbo paused to throw in a dash of cooking herb. His face became hard as he shook his head forcefully.

"We don't allow their kind past our borders. Hobbits really have no business with the traders. No self-respecting hobbit would _ever_ buy a slave. Nor let their kinfolk be sold as such." He said without a glance at the suddenly rigid lasses. Hearing his words they slowly relaxed and the conversation returned to its former light- hearted banter.

Dinner was served and the dwarves had to admit it was a good decision to let the hobbits cook dinner for them. The seasons were balanced perfectly and was extremely filling despite the fact there wasn't any meat. Bombur asked for the recipe immediately and engaged the hobbits in a light conversation about food.

Night fell and the girls rolled out their bed rolls close to Bilbo which he obviously found pleasing. The fire crackled as Thorin took first watch. His company's breathing deepened and snores rose in the air. The two lasses whispered between themselves, but no matter how hard Thorin strained his ears he could not make out the words. he grumbled and turned his glower to the surrounding forest. The soft whispering stopped and he glanced back to see the hobbit girls slipping off into sleep. He nodded to himself and ran his sharp eyes over each dwarf and hobbit before scanning the brush.

When first light touched the sky and the dwarves were awoken by Bifur they noticed the hobbit lasses were gone. When they questioned Bilbo about it he simply shrugged and continued on in his task. Gandalf finally solved the mystery.

"They left before first light to make for the Shire. I do believe they think they are being followed. No matter, they will be safe in the borders of hobbit country and settle down nicely in that hobbit hole you were talking about, Bilbo." Bilbo grinned wide and pushed his pack onto his shoulders. He glanced behind him with a small smile and started forward where the rest of the company was waiting. Settle down nicely, indeed.

The End


End file.
